Abandoned City
ironically an rp thing that is now abandoned by it's participants. The participants were Luke (as Luke fon Fabre), Caitie (as Raven), and Kyaku (as Tieria Erde). The founding Luke and Kyaku It began as an impromptu rp between Luke and Kyaku which was then later shared with Caitie. Luke was Luke and Kyaku was Van Grants/Ribbons Almark. Luke says: STFU ALREADY Kyaku says: are you Luke fon Fabre Luke says: ]: < Kyaku says: aw Luke don't you recognize me Van(Kyaku) says: it's me, master Van! Luke says: Van!? Van(Kyaku) says: yes, that's right. everything will be okay now. Luke says: I... I'm sorry master, I couldn't see you in the dim lighting Luke says: are you here to teach me more sword techniques? like sonic thrust? Van Grants says: why can't I remember Van Grants says: I am sorry Luke Luke says: because you suck at life Luke says: get out of my manor Van Grants says: btw i am an impostor Luke says: an annoying one, tch Van Grants says (9:35 PM): my name is actually ribbons almark Luke says (9:35 PM): NOT YOU AGAIN Luke says (9:35 PM): GET OUT Luke says (9:35 PM): GUARDS Luke says (9:35 PM): GUAAAAAAARDS Ribbons Almark says: NO YOU MUST JOIN Luke says: like i'd ever trust anyone who impersonates master van! Ribbons Almark says: YOU WILL NEVER GET TO SEE HIM AGAIN IF YOU DON'T JOIN ME Luke says: *le gasp* Ribbons Almark says: why you little Ribbons Almark says: don't make me get my men! (and two girls!) Luke says: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MASTER VAN Ribbons Almark says: I KIDNAPPED HIM AND MADE HIM JOIN US Luke says: alright now I'm stumped Luke says: fuck Caitie Luke says: lmao why does everyone invade my manor!? Caitie says: because ol' man Raven says: you kids these days don't have secure enough manors ol' man Raven says: or masters ol' man Raven says: obviously you weren't takin' good care of 'im if ya let him get stolen like that The setting The LJ community made for the rp is called abandoned city but the name of the land it is in is unofficially called Kiml'allacy Slyvakuthreis or Kimyreis. It's basically one giant mega portmanteau. the creation of the name Luke says: kk i'll make the comm soon then Luke says: after i find a good name Caitie says: name it Caitie says: Kiml'alla Slyvakuth Caitie says: lol Luke says: lolwut Caitie says: Kyaku says: oh god please do Luke says: the fuck is Tethe'alla Caitie says: one of the worlds in symphonia Caitie says: terca lumireis in vesperia Caitie says: oh yeah Caitie says: Kiml'alla Slyvakuthreis Luke says: in legendia it's the legacy Luke says: the giant moving landmass that's supposedly a ship Caitie says: HOLD ON I CAN DO THIS Luke says: HOW ABOUT THE DAMN CITY Caitie says: HOLD ON Luke says: it's not like we'll be able to ask anyway Luke says: considering NO ONE'S THERE Caitie says: SHH Luke says: our characters can name it of their own accord Caitie says: Kiml'allacy Slyvakuthreis Caitie says: YES Caitie says: I DID IT Luke says: fuck what Kyaku says: holy shit Luke says: i can't even pronounce that Caitie says: kimel-all-a-see sill-vuh-kooth-race Luke says: but we don't know this Caitie says: thats the name of the world Caitie says: city i agree we should name it ingame Caitie says: world name is just for the lulz Caitie says: we'll call it Kimyreis for shortsies